


Over the Moon

by Smutective



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutective/pseuds/Smutective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot summer night and a violin- the possibilities are endless!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Moon

Over the Moon   
A Sherlock Fan-Fiction   
By Monday Williams 

 

This had to be the third night in a row John Watson found himself pressing two down pillows against his head to muffle the quite loud notes of a violin being played by a restless ( and quite possibly insane) Sherlock Holmes downstairs. Having no cases as of late, Sherlock had been like a trapped rat: restless, loud, and scrambling to busy himself. John, on the other hand, had too much work on his hands. The hospital had been crowded yesterday and tomorrow he had to work quite late. After tossing and turning for another 30 minutes or so, John had given up attempting to sleep and decided instead to go downstairs and sit with Sherlock. What good would it be to sit alone in an empty bed when he could be with someone else in his sleepless misery? He gently threw on a pair of trousers, ignoring the fact he was shirtless due to the summer heat wave that was hitting London at the time. He walked sluggishly down to the kitchen where he found Sherlock standing by the window, it being propped open and he serenading the entire neighborhood.That explained why he was so loud: he was playing to a captivated audience of the stars and the moon. It made perfect sense! John gruffly stomped over, taking his bow mid note and pointing it at Sherlock. 

“ Enough Sherlock. You need to go to bed. Now.” Sherlock did not looked amused with this action and set his violin down, protesting. 

“I can’t possibly sleep. I have a case and I am not tired at all.” His pale lips were in a frown and his eyebrows were furrowed. His curly hair was a mess due to the humidity and his eyes were a bit wide in fear. John, however, hadn’t a clue.

“It’s 3.A.M.” He said darkly.” I haven’t slept in 3 days due to these concerts you’ve been holding and if you don’t mind, I would like to get some rest.” He turned his back on Sherlock and set the bow down, sitting on the couch and sighing, laying out. “ It doesn’t help it’s been hot as hell lately… bloody summer…” 

Sherlock’s eyes sparked as he looked at John. John’s cheeks were flushed and his breathing was a bit too fast to have been right after he woke up. He’d been up for some time. His eyes were shut, signaling he had indeed not been getting enough sleep. His eyes analyzed his chest and the rest of his body down to his toes. A thin smile graced his lips. 

“I’ll stop playing for tonight… however, I need to do something. I can’t just sit here and do nothing.” 

“Sherlock, please. I don’t need to deal with this. I just want to relax for once and get a good night’s rest. I have to get to work at 10 and I stayed up till 11 tonight already doing laundry and cooking dinner. “ He glanced over to him, a blush crossing his cheeks when he saw that spark in his eye. “ No. No, don’t give me that look.”  
“What look?” He asked inquisitively.   
“That one. The one where you know something I don’t or you just got an idea. Stop it. I’m in no mood for an experiment.” Sherlock chuckled and walked over, placing his cool hands on John’s burly shoulders. 

“Relax John. You look tense is all. I deduced the source of your problems and I plan to fix it.” He began to massage and kneed John’s shoulders and upper back with his nimble hands, which surprisingly warmed up as he continued. John fell under the rhythmic spell and let his eyes shut, groaning gently as Sherlock properly fixed the knot in his back.   
“Sherlock, h-how did you know there wa-“ 

“You wanted peace and quiet didn’t you?” He pointed out and gently massaged his neck, making John melt like butter. He relaxed against the touch of the detective and felt his worries fade like his scars. Speaking of scars, Sherlock was looking at all the scars on John’s upper body and noticed the bullet hole scar in his arm. This made Sherlock internally wince as he imagined his precious John being shot by someone. His mind then wandered to the day that Moriarty strapped a bomb to John. His heart dropped into his stomach as he looked to see an almost peaceful John in his hands. Carefully, he leaned his head down into the crook of John’s neck, shutting his own eyes and wrapping his arms around him. John opened his eyes to look at Sherlock Holmes, an almost inhuman man, hugging him and nuzzling into his chest.   
“S-Sherlock… Are you okay?” He turned around to face him, causing Sherlock to stand up straight again. 

“Need I remind you? Peace and qui-“ 

“You hugged me. I can hardly be quiet about that. Something must be troubling you if you hugged me of all people.” He was still a bit confused about the matter. “So… what were you thinking about?”   
“I was just thinking of the sick bastard who shot you.” He said looking him dead in the eyes.” And how I hope he is rotting in the deepest part of hell.” John raised an eyebrow at such an emotional mix of words from him.   
“Are you ill? Saying things like that, you must be.”  
“I’m afraid I’m perfectly sane at the moment. “ He said coolly, walking over and sitting down next to John. “I’m just… well I worry about my blogger. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” John felt a yank at his heart when Sherlock admitted to such feelings. He’d never heard so many emotions out of the quiet man. He smiled and put a hand over Sherlock’s, making him look up from the floor. 

“That means a lot to hear from you Sherlock. I don’t know where I’d be without you either. “He rubbed the top of his hand and smiled down.” You…you are almost all I have. If you left me, I’m sure my world would come crumbling down.” Sherlock’s eyes widened at this, his hands grabbing John’s wrists and pinning him down on the couch. John’s eyes went wide as he looked up at Sherlock. “Sh-Sherlock, what the bloody hell are you doing?!” 

“ John, don’t take my words lightly.” He warned as he moved in closer to him and breathed into his ear before uttering three little words that drove John to become a cherry. “I love you.” 

“I-I love you too Sherlock…” He grinned and leaned forward, trying to close the gap between them. Sherlock smiled wildly and finished the job, joining their lips in a puzzle like way. John wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back, Sherlock’s hands racing down to his hips. With a loud moan John paused and gently touched his hand to Sherlock’s eager lips. 

“No Sherlock! I need to sleep! Besides, think of poor Mrs. Hudson!” He said biting his lip. “She’d go into a tizzy if she heard us right now…” 

“Alright…also you need to sleep.” He smiled wide and slid John into his arms, hoisting him up. 

“W-Where the hell are you taking me?”

“To my room.” 

“ What?! Sherlock what did I ju-“ 

“ We’re going to sleep together.” 

“Sherlock!” 

“As in sleep. As in rest.” 

“Oh…” John’s face cooled off a bit and his eyes grew heavier with each step. Sherlock laid him down in his sheets and got in with him, his arms wrapping around his waist. He nestled his head in his shoulder and kissed his bullet wound, shutting his eyes. His mind thought back to when John looked into his eyes and said those magic words. He smiled and mumbled as he drifted off next to an already asleep doctor.   
“That song was called “Over the Moon”. That’s how much I love you John Watson.”


End file.
